A 3 phase electric leakage current circuit breaker commercially used at the present generally has a sensitivity current of several hundreds of mA. For example, when a 3 phase electric leakage current circuit breaker having a sensitivity current of 150 mA is used, if a leakage current detected at a 3 phase zero phase current transformer (ZCT) exceeds 150 mA, the electric leakage current circuit breaker operates. For example, in a state where a normal leakage current of 90 mA flows along a 3 phase electric path at ordinary time, if a short current of 30 mA abruptly flows to the ground due to an electric short of a human body and thus a leakage current of 120 mA is detected from the zero phase current transformer (ZCT), even though a short current dangerous to the human body flows, the electric leakage current circuit breaker does not operate since the leakage current detected from the zero phase current transformer (ZCT) is lower than the sensitivity current of 150 mA of the electric leakage current circuit breaker. In other words, most 3 phase electric leakage current circuit breakers presently used are not able to protect electric shock to a human body.